Cath and Levi
by Maura205
Summary: Cath and Levi's adventures are to be continued and finished in this fan fiction. P.S. I do not own this image (the avatar for this fanfiction) it belongs to Rainbow Rowell and creators. Hope you enjoy.


**Chapter 1: The Morning After**

Cath woke up in Levi's arms with _The Eighth Dance_ lying next to her feet from the night before. She had finished it around 11 P.M., and she dozed off in Levi's embraced. Cath's head was nuzzled beneath his collarbone. Cath stared up at Levi. He was still asleep. As Cath turned her head back down to snuggle into his chest, he startled her. Levi reached down, touched her chin, and lifted her head so he could see her face. It was puffy, as usual in the morning. Although, she did not care when she was around him. She felt safe, as she always did when she was in Levi's presence.

"Hey. You just wake up?" Levi said, just as he kissed Cath on the forehead.

"Yeah," she mumbled into his shirt, "The book was so incredible. I—I just can't even describe."

In that moment, Levi sat up and shimmied his back father up the wall, and pulled Cath along with him. "Cather?" he asked.

"Yes"

"I know this is an—oh never mind. So yeah the book was really good, right? But I will always love your version better because it was written by my favorite author."

"Wait. Levi what did you want to say?"

"Oh it's nothing"

"Just. Levi"

"Ok. Fine. It's just. I had a dream. I had a dream were you left me. Because, well, I was a jerk to you. You know?"

"If what you are asking is if I am still mad at you, the answer is no. Levi, I meant it when I said 'I love you' and when we kissed. You know that."

"I know I just wanted to hear it again."

"Oh, well, Levi"

"Yes"

"I love you"

Levi reached for Cath's hips; he spun her around and pulled her up so her lips met his. Levi pulled away slowly; so, Cath's lips were lightly tugged in his direction. He was still close enough that Cath could feel their noses touch. It all felt like a dream to Cath.

"Cath"

"Yes, Levi"

"I love you, too"

The sound of that lingered in Cath's ears for a while. It spread warmth through her body. They kissed again, this time hard, forceful, with great passion. Cath pulled away first. Mainly for air, but also because her lips started to hurt. She stared at Levi. He was so gorgeous up close, and unexplainable beauty. He turned away from Cath's stare and peered over to Cath's desk, where her hello kitty clock sat. She had taken it back to her dorm from the visit to the dad's after the hospital with Wren. It read 8:56 A.M.

"Looks like we slept in," Levi stated.

"Yeah," she knew Levi was late, but she did not want him to leave. "Levi"

"Yes, Cather"

"Cath"

"Cather"

She chucked and eventually gave up. "Are you late for you job?"

"Oh shit," he mumbled under his breath. "Yeah," he tried to play it cool. Probably for Cath's sake, so she did not think he wanted to leave this moment or her. "I can be late. My job is almost finished. I quit at the end of every year and then start again at the beginning of every year."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I mean I should probably leave in a few minutes."

"I guess. Reagan will be back in a few minutes, anyway. To pick up the rest of her stuff."

"Knowing Regan she will be in any minute and you will have another busted door."

Cath snickered. They both stood up. Cath reached for her hairbrush. While Levi grabbed his backpack and shoved his books back into the pack. He stood up, reached for Cath's right hand, spun her around and gently kissed her.  
"I've got to go. It is 9:12; I am going to be really late. I will text you. Come by today if you have time. Ok?"

"I would love to," Cath piped out.

He walked to the door, with one backpack strap over one shoulder and the other dangled at his side. "See you then, Sweetheart."

Cath picked the hairbrush up from the floor. Where it laid because she dropped it when Levi pulled her into his kiss. She continued to brush her hair for another five minutes.

She walked over to her desk, set the brush down, opened her computer and read all the comments that people had left on the last Simon and Baz writing. There were 128 new comments. She took the three hours to reply to every comment.

As she finished her last reply, she glared at the clock. It was 12:32 P.M. Time for a shower thought Cath. She searched her closet, gathered a pair of black shorts, a green shirt with butterflies on it, and panties and a bra, and scuttled off to the showers. When she returned it was 1 P.M. Levi had texted her at 12: 39 P.M. The text said:

"Hey. Next break 1:30. Call me. I want to c u. Love and miss u."

Cath replied, "Just got out of shower. Miss u. Read and replied to all the S&B comments. Make me a surprise drink. B there in 10."

Cath pulled on some Sam Edelman hand-me-down sandals from Wren. They stopped wearing the same shoe size in their sophomore year of high school. She gathered her items into newly rediscovered 2009 MARC by Marc Jacobs satchel purse, Wren had bought her for Christmas of 2009. Never used, Cath thought she might have a purpose for it in College, and she still never did. With all her possessions she ran out the door and walked all the way to Starbucks.

He was waiting outside for her with a mysterious yellow drink at hand. He was chatting to some woman, who looked like she was in her late 30's.

"Hey, Cath," he said as he walked closer to her.

"Hi. Who was that," Cath questioned.

"Oh just a customer. She is a regular. She always orders a Grande Strawberries n' Cream Frap."

"Nice of you to remember. What is this you have for me," she said glancing down at the yellow sweating drink in his hands.

"A Grande Valencia Orange," he said with much confidence. Levi handed her the drink with such cautiousness like she was the Queen of England. Cath took a sip. It was delicious, perfect for a summer day. "So what do ya think? Good right?"

"Good," Cath exclaimed, "Try terrific. I love it. It tastes like Orange Juice but less… well juicy."

"Well then _terrific_. I am glad you are enjoying it," he said as he grasped Cath's elbow, dragging her as she sipped from the Valencia Orange. "Let's go. My shift is almost over, and we only have a few days left together. I want to show you something."

Cath peered up at Levi, and shook her head _yes._ She took his elbow and folded hers around his, like in the movies. Levi turned in his apron and told his co-worker to cover him for the rest of his shift. Levi had two hours left before his shift was over. The co-worker agreed.

Outside he walked Cath to his truck, opened the door, and lifted her into the passenger seat, as he did first time she went in his car. He jogged to the other side, hopped in, smiled at Cath, took her hand and said, "Trust me. You'll love it."


End file.
